Snowfall::
by razz-chan
Summary: A quick RussiaXReader oneshot in the snow! This is my first story, so please don't flame!


.::Snowfall::. RussiaXReader

The cold winds blew in your face as you wrapped your big scarf tighter around your face. You loved cold weather, but you were surprised by the harsh wintery weather of this new, foreign area. You couldn't tell if you liked it or not.

But why Russia?

You remembered seeing someone at a convention… or maybe it was at a ski resort? He mentioned something about Russia and how lovely the snow was there, and you were determined to see it. You loved snow.

Images flashed through your mind of happier times with your parents and sister frolicking in the snow; going sledding, skiing, having snowball fights… sometimes even watching the snow while sitting in your parent's laps. But then everything fell apart. Your parents died in a tragic car accident and your sister committed suicide because she couldn't take it. That was only a few years ago. You felt a tear roll down your cheek. It was so cold as you walked up the snowy hill you swear it froze there. You shook your head. You were here to feel happy, not wallow in self pity. You sat down on the fluffy snow starting to pile up on the top of the hill and you opened up your backpack and took a swig of the warm cocoa you brought with you in your (favorite color) thermos.

"This is going to be fantastic!" you exclaimed, a smile appearing on your face. As you wiped your (favorite color) glove across your mouth, you saw something appear out of the corner of your eye. Was that a person coming up the hill?

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:: .::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.: :.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

Ivan Braginski marched happily up a snowy hill in his warm boots.

_"This is the best kind of weather."_ Ivan thought to himself. _"It's a shame no one else wanted to come watch the snow with me."_ He thought sadly. _"No one seems to appreciate the cold."_

Ivan moved one foot after another in the gradually thickening snow, his iron pipe serving as his walking stick to help him up the cumbersome hill. The snow was starting to really fall now. If he wanted to truly marvel at the spectacle, he would have to pick up his pace. He walked a bit faster.

"This is going to be fantastic!"

_"Who said that?"_ Ivan asked. _"Who is out in this weather?"_ as he approached the top of the hill, he saw a girl sitting in the snow. She had (hair length) (hair color) hair under (favorite color) earmuffs. She was bundled up in a fluffy parka and wearing black UGG boots and a fluffy scarf around her neck. She was also holding a thermos.

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:: .::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.: :.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

_"__Privet__!"_ said the mystery man in a thick, Russian accent. _"__Kak tebya zovut?"_ He was tall with broad shoulders. He had a large nose that was very endearing, and deep, luscious purple orbs. His light brown coat was long and blew in the wind, as did his fluffy scarf, similar to yours.

_"YA ne govoryu po Rossii."_ You said, mispronouncing every word. You had no idea how to speak Russian, but you had the "Russian Guide For Absolute Fools" book on hand, so you thought you would do okay.

"Oh, you don't speak Russian? You are a tourist, da?" he asked, his thick accent making the words sound heavenly. You'd bet he could talk about a garbage dump and it would still sound appealing.

"Oh, um, yeah." You stutter. "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would come up here. I'm here to watch the snow."

"You came to watch the snow, _devushka_?" The mystery man asked. "No one ever wants to watch the snow."

"Oh. Would you like to watch with me?" you ask, a smile appearing on your face yet again.

"If you wouldn't mind. It is about to start turning very beautiful." The mystery man said, sitting down next to you. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem." You blushed. There was something about this guy that made you like him a lot.

"Your name…" he whispered.

"Hm?" you asked, tilting your head and looking at him. He was staring straight ahead, focusing on something in the distance.

"I asked you your name before. You do have a name, da?" he asked, closing his eyes and smiling as he turned towards you.

"Oh! Um, my name is (first name) (lastname)." you say, looking back at him. "What's your name?"

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski." He whispered. "(first name)… what a pretty name, da?" he smiled again. His smile was so cute and innocent, like a child's. He opened his eyes to look at you. Despite his childlike smiles, his purple eyes burned with a fiery passion- maybe even slight insanity. He turned his head to look up into the sky. The snow was daintily falling, twirling and swirling in the wind. Some of the flakes hit his face, making it sparkle and shimmer in the light. He looked like an angel.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, smiling again.

"Yes… yes you are." You whisper. "I… I mean, y-yes! Yes it is!" you blush, turning away from him.

"You're very cute, (first name)." He chuckled. "Have you ever caught snowflakes on your tongue?" he asked.

"When I was a kid, yeah." You say, looking back at him. "I don't really do it anymore."

"Why did you stop, _devushka_?" Ivan asked, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"I used to do it with my sister. But when she… stopped… it just didn't feel right." You say, putting your head down.

"Why did she stop?" he asked. You could feel his gaze on your head. This guy was a total stranger from a foreign country. Normal people wouldn't tell him their life story! But there was something about him that felt so right. Something that made it seem okay.

You turned to him as tears rolled down your face as your explained everything to him. About the car accident, about the court trial, about how your sister would take out her anger and confusion on you, about when your sister committed suicide because she couldn't handle the stress… you explained how snow was so important to you because it reminded you of the good times you had with your family. You explained how you felt so alone. Throughout the entire story you watched his expression. It was blank and emotionless. He didn't smile, he didn't frown… his face didn't move.

"It was stupid for me to tell you this. I'm sorry. I'll just go-!" you started to say as you began to get up, but he interrupted you.

"Don't go!" he said, urgency lacing his voice as he grabbed your hand. "(first name)... I have encountered a lot of hardship as well. I always had trouble making friends and not too many people like me. None of the people I know ever want to do the same things I do, like watch snow or enjoy the cold. I feel very lonely sometimes. I don't want to feel lonely anymore… and I do not want you to feel lonely." he whispered, looking into your eyes.

You felt a wave of emotion hit you. Ivan was just as lonely as you were. Then, out of the blue, he hugged you.

"Let's not feel lonely anymore, da?" he whispered in your ear. "Let's stay and watch the snow together." You could almost feel his smile as you put your head on his shoulder.

"I think I'd like that." You said, hugging him back. The love that you two shared could have kept you both warm forever. He pulled away, smiling at you with childlike innocence again.

"Together forever, _da_?" you asked him.

"_Da_," he whispered, putting a gloved hand on your cheek before he kissed you.


End file.
